


In the Office

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [148]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Pansy finds Hermione in her office.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	In the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolitaweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/gifts).



> **A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“Granger,” Pansy said, not bothering to knock on Hermione’s open office door.

“Parkinson,” Hermione replied just as coolly. Her heart only began to race when Pansy shut her office door and locked it.

She licked her bottom lip as Pansy sauntered across the room. Her heels clicked along the tile floor, making Hermione shiver in anticipation.

“You were due to come down to mine,” Pansy reminded her, using her foot to kick Hermione’s chair away from her desk. She wheeled back until the chair hit the back desk.

“I got caught up,” Hermione said as Pansy seated herself on Hermione’s lap, straddling her, her skirt rucked up to her hips and her arms around Hermione’s shoulders.

“You always do,” Pansy breathed into her neck, placing a soft kiss on her pulse point. “It’s why you have me here, to remind you to take a break.”

Hermione’s breath hitched and she palmed Pansy’s arse, coming into contact with bare skin that had her sighing.

“Maybe you _forget_ so that I will come up here to remind you?” Pansy suggested as she slid a hand down Hermione’s chest and inside her blouse. She teased her nipple through her lace bra and Hermione’s back arched at the contact.

“Maybe I do,” Hermione agreed when Pansy ripped her shirt entirely, buttons flying everywhere. “And maybe I know how much you enjoy being my reminder.”

“Damn right I do,” Pansy said just before she dipped her head and sucked Hermione’s nipple into her mouth. Hermione keened, gripping Pansy’s hips and yanking her closer. As far as she was concerned, Pansy could stop by her office anytime she wanted.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
